


Needy Fae

by TheSmileGiver



Category: LazyTown
Genre: Fae Heat, M/M, smut in chapter 2
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-04
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 07:14:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10079096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheSmileGiver/pseuds/TheSmileGiver
Summary: Robbie is going through one of his usual fae heats.  Normally he can get by, but this time his wings cause back pain that alerts Sportacus.





	1. Chapter 1

Robbie had never been one to be very blunt with his objectives. While he was crafty, swift and ood with schemes, he was never ‘blunt’ per say. Unless it was about wanting the kids to stay quiet or to kick the blue elf out of town forever. He wasn’t very good at portraying what he wanted. Until now.

Like elves, Fae also would suffer a time for which they would go through a heat. Meaning their body was screaming it was mating season and it wanted to find a partner to go with. And, unfortunately, for Robbie his was happening right now.

He sat in his lair, in nothing but a tank top and shorts. His entire body flushed and warm. Oh how he hated his heat. It made the already miserable man, more miserable. Trying to use the cool cement floor as relief, he sighed. It didn’t do much, but it at least was like a small smidgen of coolness.

As he sat up to move to his chair, he faltered. Pain. Horrid pain. Spreading in his back as he cried out and fell onto the floor. What on earth was happening. Oh. Oh he knew. During some of his heats, the wings he hid so very well would come out. And today seemed like they were making it a point to be painful. He laid on the floor, fists clenched and gasping for air as the pain rang through him.

\----

Sportacus was up in his ship when his crystal went off. “Someones in trouble.” He looked down. “Door!” The door had lowered and he ran out and didn’t take a second glance before diving off. His backpack turned into a glider and he glided down to the ground, doing his best to land without being in a panic.

He glanced around, the kids were playing and no danger. Running off he seen that the mayor was busy attending to Miss. Busybody. So there was no danger. He then came to the conclusion. Robbie.

He ran as quickly as he could to the entrance of his lair. His crystal still going off, he put aside the politeness he would of used to knock and ask first. Checking to see if the latch was open, it was so he jumped in.

Robbie was still on the floor, balling his fists as he tried to will the pain away. His wings fluttering softly as he did so. When he heard the latch open and close, he panicked. Who would be coming down here? The kids knew better.

“Robbie?” Sportacus asked the moment he hit the floor and seen the man lying on the ground before his chair. His eyes widened at the site of the wings. “Robbie?” He asked again, absentmindedly. 

“I heard you the first time.” He growled, then winced. Now was not the time for him to be acting all snarky. “Let me guess, your little crystal went off.” He tried to get up, but didn’t have much success.

“Yes it did.” Sportacus dipped his head in agreement as he slowly made his way over to Robbie. “What is going on Robbie?” Sport didn’t know how to address this situation. It was a rare occurrence to see Robbie trying to behave himself.

“Of course it would.” He sighed as he laid on the floor, hands still balled up into fists. He was trying to find words to use, to tell the elf to leave. But now, now that he’d seen his wings, he was sure he wasn’t just going to leave. “Before you ask, yes they are wings.”

Sportacus was still staring at the wings before he finally looked Robbie in the eye. “Fae wings.” 

“Yes Fae wings.” Robbie groaned as he tried to sit up, finally able to sit on his rump. “I’m Fae you dimwit.”

That would explain so many things. How Robbie was able to do his costumes so well. How he could sneak around so easily. And why Sportacus had felt a slight attraction to the man.

The magic in the air was enough to mix with Sports thoughts. “You’re in heat.” He said very low, his voice coming out deeper than it usually would. 

“Yes I am.” Robbie pulled his knees up to his chest. “I just am having back pains. I don’t need you here Sport. You can leave.” He looked over to Sportacus, who seemed to be locked in place. “Earth to Sport. You can leave now. Hey. HEY.” Robbie snapped his fingers.

Sportacus finally came to again after Robbie snapped his fingers. Back where he was from, his old elven home, Fae were often brought around during heats. While Sport, thankfully, had never taken part in any of the Heat Relief that the Elves and Faes had participated in together, he did know about them. “Would you like some help Robbie?”

Quirking a brow at Sports sudden question, he winced as a spike of pain ran up his back. “Do you know any spells to help end pain?” He asked weakly.

“I know a few.” Sportacus leaned down, placing his hands on Robbie’s back below the wings. He started to chant something in elvish before a light blue glow started to emit where his hands connected with Robbie. 

Robbie could feel the healing magic starting to take effect. It was so soothing and made him feel like he could melt. Not to mention those strong hands were ideal for this. It was so good. Almost too good. He couldn’t help but let out a slight moan at the good feeling the contact was having on him. 

Once Sportacus was finished with the small healing session he pulled his hands away and could of sworn he heard Robbie whimper in protest. “That should help for now.”

Enjoying as the pain hadn’t fully gone away, but was now drowned down to a small dull that was barely noticeable, Robbie nodded. “Thank you.” Now that his energy wasn’t focused on his pain, it was back to focusing solely on his heat.

“Do you need any other help?” Sportacus asked as he seen how Robbie’s body started to become rather flush again. He couldn’t help but swallow as the pale man seemed to tremble a bit. “Robbie?”

“I do need help. But I can’t ask it of you.” Robbie finally muttered in response. 

“You don’t have to ask me Robbie. I’m offering to help you.” He leaned down once more and placed a hand on his shoulder. “I will help you if you let me.”

Robbie about lost it at the contact, his body now going into full swing for anything. “Oh Gods, I want your help Sportacus. I really do.” He whimpered as he could feel his body heating back up. Robbie normally would never act like this. He would of told Sportacus to eat a rock and leave his lair. He would of told him no and listed off over dramatic reasons as to why. But this heat. This heat had its own plans. It was as if it noted Sportacus to be a worthy mate.

“It’s okay Robbie. I’ll help you.” Sportacus moved his hand from Robbie's shoulder to his back and started to rub his back. “What is it you need Robbie?”

Robbie calmed down slightly at the soothing motions of Sportacus rubbing his back. It felt so good and calmed the heightened heat for a moment. “Please don’t make me say it.” Robbie whined. As if it wasn’t already embarrassing enough, he couldn’t bare to have to tell Sportacus he wanted him to fuck him.

“I need to know what you want Robbie.” Sportacus smiled as he moved his hand to rub up Robbie’s neck, before having the villain face him. “What do you want?”

Almost as if in a trance, Robbie stared into Sportacus’ eyes. “Please fuck me.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sportacus finally gives some fuk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really need to practice writing smut.

Sportacus grinned as he helped Robbie up. He was taken aback by how warm the man was. Did fae usually get this warm during heats? While the thought of what Robbie had just asked of him was still shocking, he shouldn’t of been surprised. The man was in heat, and he needed relief.

Being an elf, Sportacus knew how hard some heats could be. The body was no mere toy when they hit. It took high concentration to not just jump onto someone. The fog in one’s mind was absurd and couldn’t just be willed away till a need was met. 

“Please.” Came the small whimper from Robbie again. Sportacus could easily note that Robbie was indeed now lost to that fog in his mind. The poor man, or fae as he now had discovered, was trembling in his arms.

“Where is your bedroom Robbie?” Sportacus asked as soothingly as he could. Robbie had raised an arm and pointed down the hallway leading to the back of the lair. “Thank you.” He started down towards the back room.

Upon finding the small room, he was pleasantly surprised. Robbie did own a really nice bed. It looked to be the largest and softest bed he’d ever seen to be honest. It was covered with beautiful purple comforters. Matched up with purple sheets and even vibrant purple pillows.

Sportacus gently laid Robbie onto the bed, watching as he quickly was able to find comfort in the blankets. Allowing his eyes to look him over, he let out a small purr. It was as if his body, on its own accord, had set its sights on Robbie long ago. And now having the man before him, well it made him wish he was in his heat too.

Robbie laid on the bed, sprawled out and panting. His wings sealed back in magic now that the pain had gone away from his back. He was in a vulnerable position and he knew it. But his mind was clouded by the heat screaming at him to mate. 

Sportacus leaned down to Robbie’s ear. “What do you want?” His voice seemed to ghost over Robbie as he trembled beneath him. Sportacus couldn’t help but watch as Robbie squirmed beneath him. 

Slowly, and was it ever slow, Sportacus began to undress. Tossing his clothes to the floor, and they all landed in a pile together. He stood there in nothing, just his full on glory. He gently crawled onto the bed, hearing Robbies whines and whimpers. “Tell me what you want again Robbie.”

“Please Sport…” Robbie whimpered. His mind was utter slush now as he tried to fight for the right words to use. He let out a moan as he could feel Sportacus undressing him the rest of the way. Shirt and boxers gone, and he laid there just as naked as the blue menace himself. 

Reaching his hands down, Sport had started to massage Robbies inner thighs. Gently, before moving closer and ghosting his hand around the member that eagerly twitched and craved contact. “Goodness look at how beautiful you are Robbie.” He smiled as he took in the full image of Robbie before him. His pale skin was perfect and he loved it. Leaning down, he started to leave little kisses on his stomach as he worked his way up to his face.

Keeping his hands on Robbies hips to keep the man from moving too much, he kissed his neck. Slowly leaving little bites, and licking them. This seemed to be too much for Robbie as he whimpered and tried to get any leverage for friction that he could. Of course, leave it to the one blasted time that Sportacus would take things slow.

“Are you going to be good for me?” Sportacus whispered in Robbies ear. Gently nibbling on it, earning an arrangement of noises from the villain. “Will you behave while I fuck you into the bed?”

Before Robbie even had a chance to give any sort of reply, he felt himself being flipped over onto his stomach. He eagerly obliged and stuck his ass in the air, presenting himself firmly. “I-I’ll behave!”

“That’s a good boy.” Sportacus grinned. “Do you have any lube?” He noted as Robbie motioned his head to the little drawer beside the bed. Sportacus eagerly opened it and took out the bottle. Popping it open, he coated his fingers. 

Hearing the bottle snap open, Robbie couldn’t help but make a little noise of pleasure. He knew what was going to come and he was going to do everything in his power to make sure he got it. If being a ‘good boy’ was all it would require, he’d drop his villain act in a heartbeat.

Roaming his hands over Robbies rear gently, he finally swirled the tip of his finger against him before gently easing it in. He heard Robbie groan and whimper, and allowed him a few moments to get used to the sensation before he started to work his finger around and slowly adding another one. He started to fuck him with his fingers as he pumped him hard and started to scissor him at the end, trying to prepare him.

Robbie thrusted back onto Sportacus’ fingers, enjoying the way he’d only every so often brush against his prostate. Whimpering in protest when he felt Sportacus retract his fingers, he didn’t hear the bottle being popped open again. The only thing he knew now was that something much larger was pressing up against him.

Sportacus grabbed onto Robbie as he slowly eased into him. Hearing the silent little groans coming from the man, he allowed a few moments for him to adjust before he started to hammer into him. He couldn’t help but be vocal with him as well. “Oh my God Robbie.” Slamming harder a few times he was going on just the need to reach bliss now. “You are so tight Robbie. So, so, SO tight.”

Robbie could only whimper beneath him. He was getting close, he reached down to start to stroke himself, eagerly jerking his own hard cock off in rhythm with the speed that Sportacus was fucking him. He was drooling into the bed now, ecstasy pure and high in his body.

They were both so pent up, it didn’t take them long to both reach their bliss. 

Robbie hit his orgasm first, screaming as he did so. White washing over his sight as he floated gently in that pure orgasm high. He was twitching in Sportacus’ grasp as Sportacus was still pounding him, over stimulating Robbie in the process. He finally hit his own orgasm as he slammed in all the way to the hilt, embracing the feel of Robbie squeezing him for every drop he had.

Finally easing out of Robbie, he rolled off to the side. Completely exhausted. While Sportacus normally had an endless amount of energy, this was a reserve he rarely used. He was a mess. Huffing with sweat gleaming on his body and his hair sticking to his forehead. He looked over to Robbie.

Robbie was finally drifting from his heat clouded mindset and seen Sport laying beside him. He turned a lovely shade of red before averting his eyes. “Th-Thank you.” He finally managed to say.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Sportacus smiled at him and used his hand to pull Robbie closer. Gently easing his face forward and kissing him. “We’ll have to get cleaned up.”

“That can wait, I can’t feel my legs right now.” Robbie admitted.

“Okay.” Sportacus smiled as he pulled Robbie closer to him, enjoying the feel of someone else with him.


End file.
